Sakura no Shiori
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Sakura no Shiori (桜の栞) ; Release Date : 2010.02.17 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-45～46 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-47～48 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1088 (Theater Edition, CD only) / ￥1,000 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Sakura no Shiori (桜の栞) / Senbatsu # Majisuka Rock'n'Roll (マジスカロックンロール) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Enkyori Poster (遠距離ポスター) / Team PB #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Choose me! / Team YJ # Sakura no Shiori (off-vocal) # Majisuka Rock'n'Roll (off-vocal) ; DVD # Sakura no Shiori Music Video # Majisuka Rock'n'Roll Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Enkyori Poster Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Choose me! Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Bonus Movie: "Congratulations on Graduating" #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Bonus Movie: "The truth is that i liked you" Theater Edition Details ; CD # Sakura no Shiori # Majisuka Rock'n'Roll # Enkyori Poster # Choose me! General Information Sakura no Shiori is AKB48's 15th Major Single, 17th Overall and 6th since their label change to KING RECORDS. This single is AKB48's 3rd Single with a Graduation (卒業, Sotsugyo) and Sakura (桜) theme, both being really important part of the Japanese culture. The a-side of this single was also AKB's first song sung in a choir-style (合唱, Gasshou) with all 48 members singing it. The Team PB vs. Team YJ Team Battle had its key event in this single, where both groups had their songs used as bsides of the different regular editions. Included Members 'Sakura no Shiori' ★ Senbatsu (12 Members, Im Yoona & Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong 'Majisuka Rock'n'Roll' * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong 'Enkyori Poster' * Team A: Euna Kim, Kim Jiho, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Hirai Momo, Kim Chanmi * Team B: Kim Minji, Yoo Jeongyeon 'Choose me!' * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Cho Miyeon, Kim Sojung * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Yerin * Team B: Kim Mihyun, Shin Hyejeong ; Chart Records (Oricon) * This was the first single released from any female artist to sell over 300,000 copies in its first week since Utada Hikaru's "COLORS" 7 years ago. * For female groups, it was the best-selling first week single since Morning Musume.'s "The☆Pe~ace!", released in 2000. * Sakura no Shiroi outsold RIVER in just 2 days, making it AKB48's best-selling single so far. * It was the 2nd best-selling single for the Month of February, 2010. * First day sales reported by Oricon were of a total 229,528 copies sold, making Sakura no Shiori the 2nd best numbers for about a month until the release of (Arashi's Troublemaker). * Following AKB48's previous single, this is the group's 2nd single to reach 1# in the Oricon Weekly charts. * Sakura no Shiori placed #12 in the Oricon Yearly Single Ranking for 2010. Trivia * The Type A cover is Im Yoona's first ever solo cover. * Since changing labels to KING RECORDS, this is AKB48's first single to be released in more than just 1 Theatre Edition and 1 Regular Edition, including a new regular edition and bringing it to a total of 3 editions. * Majisuka Rock'n'Roll's Music Clip uses the same footage for the opening theme of Majisuka Gakuen. * Both Enkyori Poster and Choose me! include a multi-angle feature of the last scene of the pv with a close-up version of each Team YJ or Team PB member. * "Sakura no Shiori" was Tokyo-TV drama, Majisuka Gakuen Ending Theme. * "Sakura no Shiori" was AOKI x AKB48 Campaign CM Song. * "Sakura no Shiori" was Recochuku CM Song. * "Majisuka Rock'n'Roll" was Tokyo-TV drama, Majisuka Gakuen Opening Theme. * Motto: 「いつまでも···」 ("Itsumademo···" / "Until it lasts···"). Category: AKB48 Singles